RvB Season 11 Kinda
by Jdniscool
Summary: Hi i'm Jake, your average high school kid, who also loves RvB
1. Chapter 1

Hi, i'm Jake, you probably don't know me but here is my story.

Jake was sitting in his 6th hour class thinking about the clock and counting down the seconds till the bell rings and goes home for the weekend. 3… 2…. 1… RIIIINNNGGG! the bell rang and he got out of his seat.

20 min later…

Jake got home and went up to his room to work on some homework, but then all of a sudden there was this blinding flash of light so bright that he shielded his eyes and screamed "AHHH" out of surprise. He then felt himself being dragged to the light then darkness.

5 minutes later… (Jake POV)

I woke up with a searing headache and looked around in shock "No no no this can't be happening it can't be true." But it is, I am standing on the RvB season 11 Cliff. I thought about how to get down, and i found a way, I slid down the cliff wall embankment and looked around, I was close to the blue base area and quickly ducked down in some nearby shrubbery out of instinct. I peeked out of the shrubbery and looked at the outside of blue base, no one was around so I quickly ran inside and looked around. I thought to myself that it was strange that no one was around. Curiosity overcame me and I took the gravity lift to the second floor, I saw no one in here either so i timidly called out "hello? is anybody in here?" but then i heard a magnum cock and felt the cold, hard, steel against the back of my head and an all too familiar voice say "you do exactly as I tell you, try anything funny and you're dead." I gulped and thought this has got to be the worst timing ever. Of all time.


	2. Chapter 2

Never have I been more scared in my life. In a scared voice I said "w-woah t-take it easy W-Washington" Wash was silent for a second or two and said "turn around slowly with your hands in the air", I did what he instructed and he looked me up and down and said "how do you know my name?" when I didn't answer he grabbed my wrist tightly and twisted it a bit "AHHH, THAT HURTS! the only response was him tightening the grip on me "PLEASE STOP, I WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING" I screamed. he stopped but made sure to grab me lightly just in case I tried anything. I calmed down a bit and said "your name is David Washington, you are a former operative of the now deceased project Freelancer, you were implanted with the Epsilon a.i. but it committed suicide in your mind and you went crazy from the experience. You, along with the reds and blues fought the Meta after it betrayed you." After I told Wash that, he was taken aback, 20 seconds had passed when he finally asked "how do you know all of this?" I thought for a minute and then asked "do you have a computer in the base?" Wash nodded and asked "why?" I said to him "it will be easier if I show you" Wash told me to follow him and I did, after all I wasn't the one with high class armor and military experience. Wash took me to the computer and said i may use it, I powered it up and the log in screen appeared

Username:

Password:

Wash then said "let me type in the info"

(Wash typing)

Username: D. Washington

Password: Catlover

Wash looked embarrassed about the fact that he liked cats. He then pressed enter and the screen said

_**wrong username and password**_

"Damn it! Caboose must of changed the account info again!" Wash exclaimed. "Let me try" I said

Username: Caboose

Password: Church is my best friend!

_**Access Granted, you may proceed**_

Wash was stunned "How did you get it?" he asked. I said "Caboose's passwords are obvious" then i went to google and searched  RedvsBlue Wash looked at it and was litteraly speechless, to see if it was true he watched the episode where the Meta gets tooken down. Wash then fainted in shock, Better get him help I thought. I went outside the base to see Tucker with his back to me and a turquoise spray paint can in his hand, I crept a little bit closer to him to see him spraying words on a rock, he's getting a new rock i thought. Then i thought sarcastically oh gee I wonder what he's gonna do behind there. I decided to talk to him so I said "Hey Lavernius how hard is that rock? Bow chicka bow wow!" he turned to look at me and said "Woah who the fu#k are you?!" I replied to him and said "I will explain later, right now Wash just fainted and I need your help!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tucker didn't obey me but instead said "look kid, I don't even know who you are and as much as Wash as our leader, I really don't give a shit." I sighed,

"can you at least check on him with me?" I asked Tucker.

Tucker hesitantly agreed and followed me back to the base.

**Blue base, present time**

Wash became conscious and groaned. He got back up and was relieved that there were no side effects from the shock. He then heard Boot prints and and then a wooshing sound from the gravity lift being entered. He turned around to find Tucker and the kid standing next to him. Wash then said

"I'm guessing you two have already met"

Tucker nodded. Wash then asked "so what's your name?"

**Jake P.O.V**

I answered his question.

"My name is Jake" Wash nodded.

"I assume you know everything about Tucker too?"

He asked me. Tucker then said "what the hell?! No he doesn't, I've never seen him in my life!"

Wash turned to me with a half smirk under his helmet and said "tell him Jake."

I nodded and began to talk

"your name is Lavernius Tucker, you always flirt with woman in an attempt to get them to sleep with you, your catchphrase is bow chicka bow wow, you were impregenated by an alien, had an alien baby named Junior, and slept with Grif's sister more than once, a few years ago when Church asked if you were black you looked offended and asked him if it mattered."

Tucker was silent for a few seconds then said "holy shit."

I then asked Wash where Caboose was and Wash then said Caboose is having one of his "off" days. I said "oh ok"

**Red base, 20 minutes ago**

Sarge was looking through a sniper rifle, spying on the blues, when he saw someone near the canyon wall dart into a patch of bushes. "My god" Sarge whispered under his breath. Then Sarge yelled "MEN, GET OVER HERE! WE HAVE A CRISIS ON OUR HANDS!"

Grif and Simmons went over to Sarge, Grif a bit more slow than Simmons. Simmons said "what's the problem sir?" Grif muttered kiss-ass under his breath. Sarge then exclaimed the problem to the two men, Grif snatched the sniper rifle from Sarge's hands and looked through it.

"Sarge, just because he is wearing a blue shirt that doesn't make him a blue." Grif told Sarge. "Of course it makes him a blue, you private Junior negative first class Grif" Grif just facepalmed.

**Authors notes: I will try to make this story actually follow season 11, I just have to remember which episode dos.0 gets introduced in. So think of these chapters as a prolouge to season 11. I will try to include the exact dialogue too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: yet again another prologue before season 11 begins. Sorry everyone. I'm adding a new character to the story though starting... Now. Also Jake has gotten mark 7 armor just like the reds and blues. It's colors are khaki and an aqua trim. **

**Samantha pov (third person)**

Back on Earth there was a girl in the 9th grade named Samantha. She was a calm and adventurous type of girl with brown long hair with blonde pigments at the end. She was about average height. Anyways, she was walking home from class and found a weird black cube object with little orange spikes all over it.

Sam pov (first person)

"What's this?" I picked it up and then quickly dropped it because it had little spikes at the end and they pricked me. then a blinding flash of light came out of it, I had to cover my eyes to avoid blindness. When I opened my eyes I was not where I was anymore. I looked around, I was in some sort of jungle - like canyon, with moss covering the canyon walls. I was scared, I didn't know where I was, I saw a structure with an opening in it and being the curious and adventurous person that I am decided to go inside it.

Third person pov

Samantha explored the structure for about a minute or two and all of a sudden got slammed into the wall by someone in light brown (khaki) and cyan trim spartan armor that was about the same height as her, Samantha was scared she tried to say something but fear overcame her. The person in armor suddenly lashed out and yelled "YOU BITCH!" Samantha screamed in fear.

Third person pov (Wash and Tucker)

Wash was outside the base trying to make Tucker do his squats and to not stop at 69 squats when he did them. "Wash why do I have to do this?" Tucker complained. Wash then sighed and said "because we don't know what's out here, and we have to train just in case someone attacks us." Tucker groaned and was about to say something else when they both heard a noise that sounded like a body being slammed and pinned to a wall, then heard someone yell YOU BITCH! And then they heard the scream of a girl. Wash told Tucker in a very firm voice to stay where he was and went into the base to see what happened.

Samantha pov (third person)

The person was now lightly choking Samantha not enough to kill her but enough to hurt then Wash came in and said "Jake, let go of that girl!" Jake obeyed and let go causing Samantha to inhale and exhale rapidly. Wash then said to Sam "I'm sorry for what happened." Sammy timidly asked to the khaki colored spartan "can I see your face?" Jake was silent for a minute and then compiled and what she saw horrified her and made her scream again. Tucker then walked in and said "Jesus, will you shut the fuck up!?" Tucker then saw who he was talking to and said "oh yes! We got a girl, bow chicka bow wow!"

**Authors notes: and that's a wrap, so glad I could get this chapter done. **


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: This story is on hold for now. It's not dead but it's close. Stay tuned**


End file.
